


Mythic

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS Cute
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Mute Protagonist, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: There's someone down in the mines a thousand times more precious than any jewel.





	

The first time that Claire went down into the third mine, it took five days for her to come back up. The whole town had been in a whirlwind of panic, and Carter had to restrain some from picking up a pickax and tearing away at the walls. Claire eventually returned, covered in soot and wearing a huge smile as she took out her filthy whiteboard and wrote in nearly dried-out marker: 

" _I met someone down in the mines."_

Nobody had believed her, not at first. But they remembered that this was the same woman who met a Goddess and a Witch, found strange little Sprites that helped with her farm chores, and besides - one of them had a  _mermaid_ taking haven in his bath tub.

So when Claire went down into the third mine, her Legendary Sword stuffed into her rucksack, twice, three, four times nobody was worried. She probably did meet someone down in the mines.

Though, she did smell more like the fanciest curry nowadays.

-

Lumina's fingers danced over the piano keys, and she tried not to peek at the sheet music. A hand rested on the top of the piano and she looked up to see Claire, slightly grey from the mines.

Lumina breathed in, confirming her suspicion. "You smell like Ultimate Curry."

Claire wasn't listening. She looked around in her rucksack and touched something sharp, causing her to hiss and put the afflicted finger to her mouth. She looked irritated, and searched again with more aggression.

Before Lumina could suggest that Sebastian look at the injured finger, Claire pulled something out from the rucksack and held it triumphantly. She made a motion for Lumina to put out her hands and placed the pink diamond into Lumina's palms.

"Pink diamond? This is... thank you so much!" Lumina exclaimed. She gingerly placed the gem onto the piano. "So, you went down into the third mine again?"

Claire nodded, and she started to bounce on the balls of her feet. She took out her whiteboard and wrote, " _I talked with Keira in the mines."_

"Ah. Right," Lumina said.

Claire finished cleaning off the whiteboard. The door to the manor opened and Kate made a sort of half-strangled gasp and muttered about farmers with poor fashion sense. Claire ignored her.

She showed the whiteboard to Lumina. " _I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

"Marriage," Lumina said. 

Taking the word as skepticism, Claire took out a soft feather with a blue sheen.

" _Oh_ ," Lumina breathed. "You really are ready."

Claire grinned and quickly wrote down on the whiteboard, making some effort not to laugh.

"Well, I suppose Mary could write your story, but - are you joking?"

Claire nodded and she put back the feather, delicately setting it into a safe place in her crammed rucksack.

"You won't get married in the mines, right?"

-

The marriage took place on the beach, with all the denizens of Forget-Me-Not Valley and some of the visitors from Mineral Town as witnesses. It was an informal occasion, though it was mostly agreed that the mysterious Keira was the most well-dressed. Claire wanted to be covered in soot to reflect their first meeting but that idea was quickly rejected.

The villagers would later say that they swore they heard a "Ta-daaaaah!" before the wedding bells rung out, but that later became true for all the weddings that happened on the beach and it was accepted as a strange little tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon is pretty much my first fandom. I got the boy DS version, back when they would sell the boy and girl version separately. Why.  
> As the years have gone by, Lumina has always been my favorite.
> 
> It was super weird to me that they just leave Keria in the mine unless you married her. Also the fact that you could find Thomas and he would sell you overpriced bread and water.


End file.
